Time for a break
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: A month after 'A day in the cove'. Hiccup's life goes back to normal, meaning he's thrown back into busy days, late nights and early mornings. Toothless has started to get worried for his rider, so when the opportunity presents itself, Toothless will do whatever it takes to make his rider happy like before. Toothcup, mention of Mpregs. (NOT MY IMAGE)
1. Time to rebel dragon

One warm summer morning, Hiccup stirred in his bed, his eyes flickering open and a groan escaped his lips, shifting uncomfortably as he roll onto his side. From his bed, Hiccup could see Toothless curled up in a ball on the dark rock slab from across the room, Hiccup placed his hand onto his party swollen belly and sat up a little.

"Toothless?" Hiccup groaned out tiredly.

The dragon stirred and opened his eyes slowly, blinking, and looked over at Hiccup questioningly.

"I'm gonna get up" Hiccup sighed and sat up completely "You can stay in bed if you want"

The dragon huff and stood up, stretching, and trotted over to Hiccup, whining a little as he looked up at the teen. Hiccup smiled down at the dragon and placed his hand on top of the dragons head, who helped Hiccup stand up. Toothless watched Hiccup as he got dressed, pulling on his loose green tunic and leggings before leaving his room, Toothless trailing behind, and went into the kitchen.

"Sorry bud, i need to go to the market" said the teen as he placed a few large fish in front of his dragon before sitting at the wooden table in the center of the room and picked up an apple from the middle and sat back in his chair, taking bites out of the apple as Toothless ate.

"Hey Toothless?"

The dragon looked up as he swallowed his last fish, tilting his head to the side.

"Want to go for a walk?" Hiccup asked as he threw his half eaten apple away and stood up.

Toothless followed the boy outside, who saw most of the village down in the village, and headed towards the forest. Toothless turned his head after a while to see the village out of sight before turning to look at Hiccup, cooed, and stopped.

Hiccup looked back to see Toothless crouched down,jerking his head towards his back. Hiccup smiled and walked over to the dragon and slipped onto his back, looking down at his face and smiled "Anywhere you want to good Buddy?"

Toothless thought for a moment, eyeing Hiccup on his back before nodding and began to jogged towards the cove. There hadn't been there for a while, Hiccup to always busy working in the Dragon Academy and with his Father that he didn't really got the time to visit the cove.

_Hopefully he'll __be okay with me taking him there _Toothless thought as they neared their destination.

"Toothless, no, i can't go to the cove, i have to be home soon before dad wakes up"

The dragon huffed and opened his wings, jumping in the air; even though the dragon didn't have his riding gear on, he manage to glide into the cove smoothly, landing on the grass with a small _thud _and crouched down for Hiccup.

Sliding of his dragon, Hiccup sighed and looked at his dragon "Toothless, you're gonna get me in trouble!"

The dragon sat down and huffed _Aren't you always in trouble?_

"I don't know what you said, but i feel like it was an insult" deadpanned Hiccup

Toothless gave a throaty laugh, letting his eyes close as he did so. After a few seconds, Toothless regained his composure and looked at Hiccup, or where Hiccup was. Jerking his head up, Toothless saw Hiccup moving towards the exit. The dragon roared and ran after him, past him, and blocked the only way out.

"Toothless, please move" Hiccup glared lightly and tried to find a way past him.

Toothless frown, Hiccup couldn't leave, he just got here, and he wanted to make Hiccup happy, just like the day he and Hiccup spent in the cove last time. No, he wasn't letting his lover go back home to where he had to work all day.

Toothless thrust his head out and grabbed Hiccup's leggings, making Hiccup yelp "Toothless, let go!"

Toothless pushed the boy back, making him fall on his bottom gently and put his front paw on the boys chest, making him lay down as he bite onto his pants harder, tugging them down. Hiccup squirmed, trying to push Toothless off and telling him to let go. The dragon ignored him as the pulled his leggings down to his knees; he then lifted his paw of Hiccup's chest, moved backwards quickly, and pulled Hiccup's leggings off, along with his bottom, of him.

Toothless smiled to himself proudly before sprinting off into the more wilder part of the cove and hind the clothing before bounding back over to Hiccup in a matter of seconds. By the time Toothless got back, Hiccup moved to sit up and looked around in a daze before settling his eyes on Toothless and glared "Toothless, where are my leggings?" He whined angrily.

Toothless looked at him innocently, his head flaps perking up as his pupils widened as if say _I don't know what you're talking about._

Hiccup glared and stepped towards the dragon "Toothless, come on!"

_Sorry Hiccup, for your own good _The dragon huffed and leaned down, rubbing his head against Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup sighed and stood up, looking back at the entrance and down at himself, frowning; thanks to his pregnant stomach, his tunic, which normally reached his hips, was pulled up so that everything from his hip down was completely naked, meaning he wouldn't be able to slip into the village in the morning. Hiccup frown as thought to himself _The ONE day i don't wear pants._

"Where are my pants, Toothless?" Hiccup said as he put his hands on his hips and looked at the dragon.

The dragon shook his head _Nope, sorry._

The teen sighed in frustration before letting his shoulders drop along with his arms "Please Toothless?"

Toothless cooed and leaned forward, frowning sadly _Please_

"Okay Toothless" Hiccup said, hearing the sad tone "I'll spend an hour here, with you, doing whatever you want, and then you can give me my pants and we can go home"

Toothless grinned, his tail slapping against the grassy floor happily, Hiccup couldn't help but let out a small laugh, walked over to his dragon and began to stroke his dragon's nose "Is that all you wanted, spending time with me?"

Nodding, Toothless purred and pushed his nose into Hiccup's neck, nudging him and smiled. Hiccup laughed again and hugged Toothless' neck. After a moment, they separated; Hiccup looked up at dragon, putting a hand on his hips and one on his stomach, and smiled "So what do you want to do?"

Toothless grinned.

**Boom. Well there it is!** **What do you think?**

**I get a review (i read via email) on A day in the cove and i must say thank you! and you want fluff? i'll give you fluff! *Coughs out a piece of fluff and watches it fall* okay to _that _fluffy... But there will be cute Toothless/Hiccup moments together~ ^u^**

**I'm not a HUGE fan of criticism but it's there to help right? plus i'll gladly take it if you're polite, my friend once called me a retard for spelling a word different so yeahhhh.**

**I got a little block for what they should do so i went on a site for ideas (Not porn just positions and crap) and...i laughed, they were 100 different ones that had it's own little picture, i laughed at 95% of them, i mean who comes up with the names?! Omfg.**

**Sorry i didn't update yesterday, my family keep distraction my with criminal minds (f*ing Spencer dude my poor bb) and caught me when i tried to post it at 11:27pm last night. Luckily (for you) i was woken up at 5:54am by my cat, so i have 2 hours until school, aren't you lucky? I'm runnung on 4 hour sleep!**

**So yeah...My family are still asleep (lazy fucks 3) so imma go watch me some desperate housewives for the 3rd time (But it's a good show right? (*whispers* i have all the seasons *yay*)) and get started on the next chapter.**

**-LMDR is out!**


	2. Moans, groans and loving nips

_Toothless grinned, his tail slapping against the grassy floor happily, Hiccup couldn't help but let out a small laugh, walked over to his dragon and began to stroke his dragon's nose "Is that all you wanted, spending time with me?"_

_Nodding, Toothless purred and pushed his nose into Hiccup's neck, nudging him and smiled. Hiccup laughed again and hugged Toothless' neck. After a moment, they separated; Hiccup looked up at dragon, putting a hand on his hips and one on his stomach, and smiled "So what do you want to do?"_

_Toothless grinned._

...

Toothless wiggled his back legs and yipped, making Hiccup laugh, and leaned forward, stroking Hiccup's cheek with his nose, purring. Hiccup smiled up at his dragon and wrapped his arm around the side of his scaly head.

Toothless cooed and purred loudly again, letting his eyes close as he pressed his nose against Hiccup's cheek before licking it lightly. Hiccup smiled and understand what his dragon wanted and turned his head, connecting his lips with Toothless' scaly ones.

Toothless smiled through the kiss and pushed himself closer to Hiccup before moving his tongue slowly over the boy's lips. Hiccup parted his lips and pushed his own tongue into Toothless' mouth, making the dragon purr again.

After a while of kissing, Hiccup pulled away for air, his face flushed as he breathed in deeply, smiling at is dragon before giving a small laugh. The dragon smiled and nuzzled his neck, purring, before nipping at the soft flesh lightly. Hiccup laughed and pushed the dragon away playfully. Toothless stopped and looked at the boy, his nose a inch from his face, and huffed, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Hiccup smiled, nodded, and took a step forward, placing both hands on each side of the dragon's face "Okay Buddy, we'll do what you want to do"

Purring, the dragon pushed his lips onto Hiccup's and pushed on him a little, making Hiccup fall into a seating position slowly with Toothless above him. With their lips still connected, Hiccup leaned back onto the grass as Toothless moved his legs so that Hiccup was underneath him. Every now and again, Toothless would nip at Hiccup's bottom lip gently as he lowered himself closer to the teen, letting out a growl through the kiss.

As Hiccup's tongue fought with Toothless', the dragon grew harder, his staff pressing against Hiccup's thigh as Toothless moved his hips lower, closer to Hiccup's hips. Hiccup let out a small moan as his dragon pushed the tip of his length against Hiccup's own hard member and let out a small whine. Hiccup got the message and arched his back, bending his legs so that Toothless could enter him.

Toothless pressed the tip of his staff against Hiccup's entrance, hesitating for a moment before pushing himself inside the teen slowly. Hiccup groaned at the pressure along with Toothless, who was greatly enjoying the tightness of his lover.

Starting off slow, Toothless rocked his hips back and forth, making sure that Hiccup could adjust first. Hiccup continue to let out groans and gasps of pain before slowly turning into moans of pleasure.

Picking up his pace, the dragon moved in and out of Hiccup, pushing more of himself little by little with each thrust. Hiccup would moan in response, driving the dragon until he began to move quicker. Hiccup could help but give a small cry out pleasure, arching his back more as the dragon growled loudly, moving in and out Hiccup faster. Before long, Toothless was thrusting his full length into Hiccup, making the teen cry out louder and Toothless roar with the pleasure.

Toothless began to thrust deeper into Hiccup, hearing the noises he made and grinned, thrusting in deep and making Hiccup gasp in surprise, his hips jerking as his dragon thrust into him. Soon Hiccup was crying out as Toothless thrust deep into him quickly.

Hiccup began to groan loudly as his load began to build and soon couldn't take it anymore, crying out as he came on both his and Toothless stomach, panting tiredly. Feeling Hiccup release his load, Toothless felt his own building up and groaned, thrusting his hips forward in hard, faster movements before roaring, blowing his lode deep inside Hiccup.

Toothless panted, his staff still deep inside Hiccup before he slowly slide out of the teen, his cum following and dripping on the grass, and collapsed beside Hiccup, panting along with him. They stayed there before Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at his dragon, who had just drifted off, and smiled. Leaning towards Toothless, Hiccup placed a hand onto the dragon's head and kissed his forehead lightly, smiling as he pulled away and whispered "Lazy dragon"

Hiccup then snuggled up under Toothless' neck and sighed before he closed his eyes, listening as to the dragon's steadily breathing and said out loud "Maybe we can stay a little longer"

From the corner of his eye, Hiccup swore he saw Toothless smile in his sleep.

***Crawls out from a mountain of fluff* Bit of a problem, i may or may not have ordered to much fluff and not enough lemons! *Holds up a half a lemon* We used up most of them in this chapter.**

***Jumps up, making the fluff fall everywhere* But don't worry, we ordered more...they should get here in *checks watch* at the end of chapter 3. So i'm going to use all this fluff next chapter, and hopefully towards the end the lemons should show up and it will get...lemony?**

**So yeah, post the next chapter later today? I didn't get any homework and i got my report card so i have nothing to do today :3**

**Please tell me what you think, if i made a mistake, what you like or what you want to see (or see more of) and i'll do it! ^u^**

**Thank you to all my readers xXx**

**~LMDR**


	3. A hiccups understanding and dragon ways

**Oops, looks like i posted the last chapter for 'A day in the cove' on here...oops**

**Hey but it's okay, i'm feeling sick and my dad told me i have hay fever, and whenever i get sick i always get really hot and dizzy and stuff (and being on my laptop doesn't help...) but still sorry 'bout the mistake :/ but not lot of people read this one yet so yeahhhhh...**

**Here's the real chapter:**

Hiccup leaned against Toothless side for a while, resting the side of his head on the dragon's neck, listening to the dragon's steady breathing. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and blinked before pushing himself onto his feet and stretched, both his legs and behind aching faintly. Reaching around to his ass, Hiccup put a hand on one of his cheeks and sighed, releasing he should bathe before Toothless wakes up.

Glancing down at the dragon, Hiccup thought for a moment before saying out loud "Knowing Toothless, he'll probably want to have some more fun when he wakes up, no point"

Hiccup looked around the cove before turning to look at the wilder part of the cove and walked over, searching through the creepers and wild grass until he found his leggings hidden beneath a cluster of sticks and dead leafs. Shaking them, Hiccup shook all the leaves off before pulling them on along with his boot, which lay next to the clothing, and glanced over at Toothless. Seeing his dragon still fast asleep, Hiccup put a hand on his party swollen stomach and sighed, his hunger catching up with him.

"I came go to the village and rush back before Toothless gets up." Hiccup smiled and began to walk to the exit, hand on his stomach, before leaving; Hiccup glanced back at his dragon before slipping out silently.

After walking the small routine for a year and a half now, Hiccup had grown use to the trip from the cove to Berk; the normal 30 minute seemed to go by in quickly, reaching the village. Most of the village was up and about, too busy to notice the pregnant teen as he headed towards the market. Hiccup moved towards the fish stall and paid for a over sized basket of Toothless' favorite fish before strolling towards another food stall, buying a smaller basket of bread, fruit and salted meat before walking over to the blacksmith.

Hiccup wasn't stupid; he knew why Toothless brought him to the cove. He notice a few days again how Toothless would watch him when Hiccup was helping his father or teaching the smaller kids about dragons. He also noticed how the dragon watching him with sad eyes as he lay in bed. Toothless was feeling bad, bad about not being able to fly with him because of his pregnant stat or getting to play anymore thanks to his duties. This made Hiccup felt back and decided they both deserved a break from everyone, even if he'd get in trouble.

Walking into the smithy, Hiccup noted how Gobber wasn't there and slipped into the back room, pulling a fresh blanket out from under his desk and a curved lens, along with a tunic, stuffing them in a small leather satchel and tired it to the basket of fish. Leaving the smithy, Hiccup began to walk back towards the cove. After a while of walking for 15 minutes, Hiccup could hear the confused sounds of Toothless' roaring hit his ears, Hiccup's walking turned into a slow jog, reaching the lid of the cove in a couple of minutes.

Hiccup quickly moved through the two boulders and into the cove, looking around as he dropped the bags and walked to the center slowly "Toothless?" Hiccup's call echoed as he looked for the dragon.

Hiccup sighed in frustration as he stopped, the stone walls casting a dark shadow over him. Where did his dragon go? He wouldn't have left, would he?

All of a sudden, Hiccup was thrown off hid feet, landing on the soft grass on his side silently; before Hiccup could reacted, a wet, warm tongue slide from his collarbone, slowly up his neck and cheek before flickering at Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup shudder and let out a gasp, his eyes widening as Toothless' tongue moved around his ear before the dragon nipped at his earlobe. Toothless let out a small growl.

"T-toothless, I-i-" Hiccup didn't finish his sentence as the dragon quickly pushed his tongue deep into Hiccup's mouth, silencing the boy. Hiccup let out a muffled moan, his eyes closing. Toothless opened his eye partly, looking at Hiccup and purred before pulling away.

"W-what was that?" Hiccup asked in a sort of daze, his face flushed.

Toothless growled and raised a scaly eyebrow _That's what you get for leaving me here_

"You were sleeping and I was bored so I thought I could get some stuff" Hiccup said, guessing what Toothless was saying as the dragon climbed off him, allowing Hiccup to stand up.

"Come on I'll show you!" Hiccup grinned and ran slowly towards the entrance where his bags sat and sat down in front of them, Toothless sitting next to Hiccup and looked between Hiccup and the bags curiosity.

Hiccup opened the largest of the bags and moved it towards Toothless; who purred and leaned down to sniff the pile, Hiccup snapped the lid back on and smiled "Not now" he laughed

Hiccup then untied the satchel from the large basket then reached out for the smaller one, showing Toothless his food, spare shirt, lens and blanket, smiling widely; Toothless tilted his head, not understanding why his rider looked so happy.

"I thought we could spend the night here" Hiccup grinned.

Toothless eyed the teen warily, not sure if he was joking, before a huge smile appeared on his face and he leaped to his feet, nuzzling Hiccup lovingly, purring loudly, his tail waggling behind him. Hiccup laughed and grinned "I knew you'd be happy!"

Toothless moved his head away and gave a throaty laugh, smiling down at Hiccup and decided he knew he should do to thank Hiccup. The dragon moved closer to Hiccup, pushing the bags away with his tail. Toothless stared into Hiccup's eyes, his face close to his lover's; a blush appeared on Hiccup's cheeks as the dragon moved his front paw down and tugged down Hiccup's legging, pulling them off completely with his boot.

Purring seductively, Toothless slowly moved his head down until he reach Hiccup's limp member. Hiccup gasped inwardly as Toothless' tongue flicked out before opening his mouth, letting his tongue fall out and moved it up Hiccup's staff. Letting out a moan, Hiccup snapped his eyes shut as the feeling of Toothless' soft, wet tongue move across his length.

The dragon slid his tongue around his lover's staff and moved his head down, closing his mouth gently around it as he began to suck. Hiccup let out a series of moans and Toothless purred as Hiccup grew hard in his mouth; the vibrations from Toothless made Hiccup gasp loudly, arching his back and pushed himself into Toothless' mouth further.

"Arh! T-toothless!" Hiccup moaned out loudly as the dragon suck on his cock harder, moving his large, wet tongue all over his lover's hard staff.

Soon, Hiccup felt his balls grow tight his load began to build, trying to hold it as long as he could before his cry out, releasing his load into the dragon's mouth and laid on his back. Toothless swallowed and moved his head away, licking the tip of Hiccup's staff clean and smiled down at Hiccup, who breathed in and out deeply.

"Thanks Bud" smiled Hiccup and Toothless purred loudly, moving to lay behind Hiccup, letting the boy lean against him, and lay his head next to Hiccup. Smiling, Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' head, stroking gently "Love you Buddy"

Toothless purred in response.

***Whispers* I lied...**

**I had an idea for a cute moment but it wouldn't have worked in this chapter, so imma gonna do it in the next one, so enjoy the lemons!**

**News...news...Mmm nope, Oh wait! I would love if you guys would review, i don't know if i'm doing good or not with this one and i would love some feedback, if you're to embarrassed or stuff you can always just log out and write one as a guest but please no hate, it's just gonna upset me :P**

**I also got my report today and i got a D in English (Which where i live is good (a C is about like...a B+) so i think in America terms...it would be a c+? B-? My school grades are from A* to U :/) and so i'm kinda happy :3**

**So yeah...please review so i know what i should do/add/doing well at! I'll love you 5eva! *Throws up a little bit* did i really just say that?...gross...**

**~LMDR out! 3**


	4. Basket of fish and a little fire pit

**Hey guys *Random pigeon flies by and slaps me in the face with a note* Jesus!**

**...Oh! Right, thanks for reminding me cow pigeon *clears throat* I get another review for 'A day in the cove'. That makes 3! wow ^u^**

**I don't know why but it doesn't post them on my story until 2 or 3 days after my email tells me (Bless Email) so thank you to guest...'TheOneWithTheHighCh'... for commenting, and thank you for what you said but nose bleeds aren't fun, i'm sorry your nose couldn't take it *Hands tissue***

**So i gonna put a cute moment (or try to) in this chapter...it would have been a few hours now so it would be late in the after noon because (Being the lazy fuck he is) Hiccup wake up at noon.**

**Enjoy!**

Hiccup leaned on Toothless' neck, breathing in and out slowly before he stirred, groaned and closed his eyes, the sunlight beaming directly into his face. As his eyes began to adjust, Hiccup opened them partly, looking around from his stop before releasing he was leaning against Toothless. Sitting up and twisting around to look at said dragon, Hiccup smiled and put his head on the dragon's head; Toothless eyes opened slowly, looking up at Hiccup with wide pupils and Hiccup released he wasn't sleeping.

"Hey bud" he smiled and Toothless purred, watching as Hiccup stood up and stretched. Hiccup glanced down for a second, not caring about the fact he was naked from the waist down, a looked at Toothless, smiling.

The dragon smiled back and stood up, leaning his face towards the teen licked his cheek, and Hiccup giggled at the feeling and hugged his dragon's head. The two stay there like this for a moment before a low, muff growl came from Hiccup's stomach, who blushed red and laughed "Guess I forgot to eat when I was walking back"

Toothless laughed and nodded before trotting over to the bags, grabbing the one with Hiccup food along with the satchel and walked back over to the boy, placing it by his feet and sat back, smiling at Hiccup. Kneeling down, Hiccup opened the basket and looked up at Toothless "Could you get some sticks Toothless?"

The dragon nodded and ran off, diving into the wild, overgrown plants that grew near the wall of the cove, and searched for the sticks as requested. Coming back with a mouthful and dragging two small tree trucks in his arms, walking on his back legs, and dropped the pile next to Hiccup, who had just brought the basket full of fish and his satchel to where his food was.

Toothless smiled along with Hiccup as the boy began to arrange the sticks into a neat pile; Toothless watched for a moment before running his dry tongue over the roof of his mouth and stood up, padding over to the small lake and crouched down, pushing his mouth into the lake and lapped at the cool water.

After quenching his thirst, Toothless walked back over to Hiccup and saw the pile of sticks stacked neatly, the two small tree trunks lay near, as a small fire began to grow in the bundle of wood. Hiccup smiled down at the successful fire pit and tucked the curved lens into his bag.

"Ready for some dinner, buddy?" smiled Hiccup and pushed the basket of fish towards his dragon.

Toothless smiled and tipped over his basket with his nose and began to nuzzle through the different assortment of fish hungrily. Hiccup smiled at his dragon before turning to his own basket, opening the lid and pulled out a piece of half cooked meat, pushing a sharp stick he had saved through it and moved closer to the fire, crossing his legs.

Hiccup hovered the meat just above the flames as Toothless chewed his fish slowly; soon the piece of meat was cooked completely. Pulling it way from the fire, Hiccup began to pull off part of the meat, chewing on it hungrily. After he finished, Hiccup glanced over at Toothless, seeing the dragon halfway through with his meal, and pulled out a small loaf of bread and started taking bites out of it.

Before long, the sun began to set, sinking, reaching the top of the trees as Hiccup sighed in content, finishing off his food and turned to Toothless, who was swallowing his last fish and looked up at the dragon, smiling "Enjoy that Bud?"

Toothless growled and nodded, his tail swaying side to side slowly, Hiccup smiled and closed his bag, pushing it away and leaned back on his hands, his legs still crossed. They sat for a while, watching as the sky turned from a pale blue to a calm orange-pink color, birds fluttering back and forth above their heads and the trees swayed in the breeze gently.

Toothless turned his attention from nature and moved his eyes towards Hiccup, who's head was back and eyes closed. An idea formed in the dragon's head as he silently got to his feet and moved behind Hiccup, keeping low to the ground as he moved towards the unsuspecting teen. As he reached him, Toothless lifted his head over Hiccup and looked down, looking him directly in his face before quickly pushed his lips onto Hiccup's.

Hiccup gasped and opened his eyes widen before releasing what the dragon was doing and closed his eyes, kissing the dragon back. The dragon purred as nipped at Hiccup's lips before pulling away, looking Hiccup in the eyes and smirked. A faint blush appeared on Hiccup's cheeks and he smiled at his dragon, knowing fully well what his dragon wanted to do.

**Guys! HEY!**

**I'm pumped! Like really pumped! I was listening to the new Fall out Boy CD and I swear I'm so pumped I can do anything, I gonna break shit and murder someone's plants!**

***Calms down* Sorry, had to get that out! So I got a review and I read it and I may or may not have let out a high pitch sort of noise…I..i just was expecting this…I *Tears up* IM JUST SO HAPPY!**

**I mean someone took the time to tell me they like my story? Me? ASDFGHjkl;. I went to your profile and aren't you a little young to be reading this? I was still reading Cat in the Hat at your age! Bloody hell (Nar I'm kidding! You're profile is awesome and you're awesome!)**

**I love you all so much! Group hug!**

**(Ps: Sorry for having two different AN, i did that one this morning when i first got the other review and i just wrote this one now xXx )**

**~LMDR IS FLYING OFF AGAINNNNNnnnnn... *Bing***


	5. Just a lot of lemon

_Toothless turned his attention from nature and moved his eyes towards Hiccup, who's head was back and eyes closed. An idea formed in the dragon's head as he silently got to his feet and moved behind Hiccup, keeping low to the ground as he moved towards the unsuspecting teen. As he reached him, Toothless lifted his head over Hiccup and looked down, looking him directly in his face before quickly pushed his lips onto Hiccup's._

_Hiccup gasped and opened his eyes widen before releasing what the dragon was doing and closed his eyes, kissing the dragon back. The dragon purred as nipped at Hiccup's lips before pulling away, looking Hiccup in the eyes and smirked. A faint blush appeared on Hiccup's cheeks and he smiled at his dragon, knowing fully well what his dragon wanted to do._

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

Toothless purred loudly as he rubbed his nose against Hiccup's cheek, who smiled and turned to face the dragon, placing his hand on Toothless' cheek before pushing his lips onto his dragon's. Toothless purred softly and pressed his own lips onto Hiccup's harder, his ears perking up as he felt Hiccup's lips part against his and his smaller, soft tongue move against Toothless scaly lips slowly before pushing his tongue into the dragon's mouth.

Their tongues fought for dominance as the dragon clawed paw moved towards the top of the boy's leggings, grabbed them, and started to tugged them down, distracting his rider with the kiss. Hiccup only released what Toothless had done when his legging fell to his ankles, surprising the teen as the dragon used the smooth inside of his paw to stroke up and down Hiccup's length slowly.

Letting out a soft moan, Hiccup moved his lips away from Toothless party, but Toothless didn't want the kiss to stop, and pushed his lips back onto Hiccup's own, letting out a quiet purr as he moved his paw up and down Hiccup's hardening length.

Toothless moved his paw faster as he felt Hiccup harden completely and nipped at Hiccup's lip lightly before breaking the kiss, looking at Hiccup through half closed eyelids and purred. Hiccup's cheeks turned pink as the dragon leaned forward, rubbing his cheek against Hiccup's affectionately.

The teen couldn't help but smile and kissed Toothless' cheek lightly as the dragon cooed softly in his ear. Toothless had enough of the teasing and nudged Hiccup before swiftly moving behind him, moving his forearms around Hiccup waist and leaned his head down until his cheek pressed against Hiccup's lightly.

Hiccup was pushed forward slightly, feeling Toothless' own hard member pressing against his entrance from behind and allowed his dragon to move him. Toothless slowly leaned forward until Hiccup was on his hands and knees under him, grinding his length against the teen's bare ass and groaned quietly.

With Hiccup now under him, Toothless could easily feel his entrance with the tip of his staff and pressed against it lightly. He stopped, however, to moved his head down, backing away a little, until his nose was an inch away from Hiccup's puckered hole and began to lick it, teasing the boy lightly as he push the tip of his tongue into him.

Letting out a shuddered moan, a shiver ran up Hiccup's spine as he felt his dragon's tongue before letting out a small whine when Toothless moved away, going back to where he crouched over Hiccup, who was still on his hands and knees, and growled gently, the tip of his staff pressed against Hiccup's hole once again.

The teen took a few deep breaths before smiling up at his dragon and nodded. Wasting no time, the dragon pushed his tip into the boy's entrance, stretching him as he pushed into him slowly, groaning as Hiccup's walls hugged his thick member tightly.

Hiccup let out a groan along with Toothless, the tightness of Hiccup always bringing him pleasure as he rocked his hips back and forth gently, easing Hiccup into it. Toothless couldn't help but purred loudly, his eyes squeezing shut as he pushed more of himself further into Hiccup's entrance.

Groaning a little louder, Hiccup shifted his hips as much as he could, trying to adjust to the size of the Night Fury. The dragon released what was wrong and stopped, allowing the boy under him to breathe in and out deeply, staying like this for a moment before nodding his head.

"Ready" Hiccup breathed out and the dragon nodded, moving the few inches that was buried in Hiccup slowly in and out, making the teen groan in both pleasure and pain.

After a while, Hiccup let out a pleasurable moan as the dragon rocked his hips, fueling the dragon as he pushed himself further into Hiccup. Moaning in pleasure, Hiccup letting his eyes close as arched his back, looking past the pain and only feeling pleasure, as Toothless purred loudly and thrust a little more of his length deeper into the teen with each thrust, making both the dragon and Hiccup moan loudly.

"T-Toothless!" Hiccup cried out as the dragon pushed himself deeper into Hiccup quickly, letting out a growl as he picked up his steady pace.

Soon the dragon couldn't control himself and did one fast thrust into Hiccup, thrusting his whole staff into him suddenly, making Hiccup jerk forward a little, and crying out in pleasure. Toothless used one of his forearms to wrap around Hiccup's waist, keeping him in place as he pushed his large member in and out of Hiccup, and used his other forearm to support the both.

Both dragon and Viking cried out in pleasure as the dragon moved in and out of him, moving faster with each thrust. Soon, Toothless began to feel his load build up along with Hiccup; the dragon growled loudly and thrust in as fast as he could, making Hiccup jerk forward, and roared loudly, burying himself deep into the teen ass and came. Hiccup cried out as he felt Toothless release his load and released his own onto the grass below him.

They didn't moved for a moment, both taking deep breathes of air before Toothless pulled himself out of Hiccup, said teen sighed in relief and collapsed onto the grass under him, his dragon following suit and laid next to him.

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly to look at Toothless, seeing him sleeping lightly and glanced towards the fire, watching the dying flames flicker in the darkness, only then did Hiccup release, when he turned his eyes towards the sky, was how late it was, waiting as the stars flickered and gleamed before slowly falling asleep.

**Sorry about the delay my lovely reader, hopefully this chapter will make up for it ^u^**

***Cough* we also ran out of fluff, lots of lemons though…but I think we used up most of them in this chapter…but of course I'll mixed some in the next! (Trust, I will *Wink wink*)**

**News…? I don't think so, I haven't updated in days so I'm a little off…oh! I remember *Clears throat* I would like to thank 'Newguy100' for PMing me, I wasn't really bother about updating until I got your message, it's only then I released how long I've hadn't updated **

**Hey, and who knows? Maybe this will become the next 50 shades of grey (*Praying to the gods that it won't*)**

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite 'A day in the cove' AND this story, means a lot ^u^**

**That's about it really, I'll start working on the next and final chapter of this story, look out for it! :D**

**~LMDR is out and about!**


	6. Peaceful mornings with awkward questions

The first thing Hiccup released when he wake up was that it was morning; the sunlight shining in his eyes and the morning birds chirping tell him the moment he opened his eyes. Turning his head to the side, Hiccup saw Toothless curled up next to him, dozing softly.

Yawning, Hiccup sat up and stretched, rubbing his eye as he glancing around tiredly, deciding he should get up, pulling Toothless' limp arm off his waist and stood up, rolled his shoulder stiffly, and walked over to the water edge and kneeled down, cupping water in his hands and brought it up to his lips.

Toothless shifted and yawned loudly, stretching his front paws and arching his back, his wings flailing a little before opening his eyes and looked at Hiccup. Toothless smiled to himself and walked over to him quietly, reaching him and pressed his nose against the teen's clothed back and purred.

Hiccup turned around and smiled, turning to face the dragon and stroking his forehead "Sleep well bud?"

The dragon purred again and licked his hand before leaning down and sniff his partly swollen stomach, giving it a gentle nudge and then shaking his head and moved towards the water edge, taking a big drink of the lake's cool water before leaning his head back up, looking at Hiccup in the corner of his eyes, smiling when he saw his rider smiling at him.

The dragon huffed at Hiccup and moved to sit next to him, his ear flickering as he smiled at him. Hiccup smiled back and brought his bare thighs up to his chest and looked up at the sky "Think we should get back to the village, don't you think buddy?"

Toothless huffed once more before nodding, watching as Hiccup got up and walked over to where his legging and boot lay abandoned, slipping them on as Toothless hit the dead fire pit with his tail, destroying the ashy pile of wood before picking up Hiccup's bags in his mouth and padded over to him.

"Thanks Bud" Hiccup rubbed his nose and took the bags off the dragon, climbing onto Toothless' back and tried the bag's leather straps around the dragon's large spines behind him.

Toothless looked back, making sure his Hiccup was on before walking towards the exit, opening his wings, pushing over the ground ungracefully and onto the grassy forest ground that surrounded the edge of the cove.

Toothless walked calmly along the dirt path before his ear perked up, twitching as he heard the low rumble of the village and began to ran, careful of Hiccup on his back as the village appeared in the distance.

When they reached the outskirts of the village, Hiccup was greeted by Snotlout, who sat atop of Hookfang's neck, gripping the Nightmares horns as he looked down at his cousin.

"Stoick was looking for you" he sneered, leading down slightly.

Hiccup raised his eye brow, trying to look confused "Why?"

"Cause you and your little dragon took the day off without telling anybody, _again_" Snotlout shrugged, looking bored as he pick the inside of his ear and inspected his finger "Wanted to know where and what you were doing the whole day, but let's face it, we all know what you two were doing"

Hiccup shifted on Toothless' back, turning his face away partly to hid his blush "I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure, whatever" Snotlout rolled his eyes, his bored express stuck on his face as he grabbed hold on the other horn and kick his dragon's neck lightly before flying off.

Swallowing hard, Hiccup urged Toothless towards their house, sliding off his back when they reached it and placed his hand on his stomach, frowning slightly as he rubbed it slowly. Toothless whined and nudged him forward towards the front door, making Hiccup sighed, drop his hand and moved towards the door.

Opening it slowly, Hiccup peeked in the room and saw the back of his father near the dining table, sheets of papers laying in front of him.

"Hi dad" Hiccup said hesitantly, opening the door wider and stepping in, allowing Toothless in before closing the door.

"Son" Stoick turned his head to look at Hiccup, who was about to apologize but stop when his father said "Next time you tell me when you and your dragon decide to take the day off, wasted valuable time looking for you yesterday"

"Oh…sorry dad" Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his head "I-is that…it?"

Stoick nodded and stood up, pushing his chair in and grabbing a letter of the table; Stoick walked over to Hiccup, put a hand on his shoulder as he past, and opened the front door, looking back at the two "I need to discuss business with Spitelout, I'll be back later, and you, dragon-" Stoick pointed a large finger at Toothless "-Don't take Hiccup anywhere, he needs to be safe"

Stoick nodded at the pair before leaving, closing the door loudly behind him.

Hiccup sighed in relief and looked at Toothless, putting his hands on the side of his head and kissed the space between his eyes "That went better than I thought"

Toothless smiled and purred, stopping as Hiccup moved away and frowned, looking down at himself "I need a bath"

Toothless chirped and opened his mouth, licking the side of Hiccup's face, making his hair stick up. The teen winched and pushed the dragon away too late, glaring at him with a smile on his face "I meant a _real _bath, you useless reptile"

Toothless smiled and purred, nudging Hiccup lightly before leaning down to his rider's round stomach and cooed, making Hiccup laugh and put one hand on the top of his stomach and the other on Toothless' forehead.

"Let's hope he doesn't take that from you, eh?" Toothless rumbled a laugh in response and growled to himself

_Guess we'll have to see_

**END**

**Look! The next and final chapter! I posted it ^u^**

**I guess I waited so long I lost interest but then I got into it since I was bored because my I finished school at 12 today.**

**Please note: I couldn't reread it so I'm sorry for an spelling or grammatical mistakes**

**Also: My last day of school was today! Woooo! One week from now: London!**

**Hope you like this story and to **_**TigerinTheMoonlight **_**I was actually thinking about another story sort of base on this about the baby being a few months old, that or a multi-chapter fics with oneshots about the family (Which I'm most likely to do). I want to do this so there's 85% I will but I'm unsure if it will be one kid or more and if it will be a dragon or human or both dragon and human kids and I need something that could happen if it's an actual story*Shrug* SO PLEASE GIVE IN ANY IDEAS OR ANYTHING YOU'LL WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY**

**~LMDR here to wish you a happy summer! 3**


	7. Ending AN

**Hi everyone!**

**That's right, another end of story AN!**

**Short and snappy, so here's the news: One, like I said in the last chapter's AN I'm thinking about the next story about their kid(s?) being born, but I'm think it will either be a series of one shots from before he was born until their kid(s?) are in their teens; or just a story with their newborn, maybe both :3**

**I feel like doing because after a recent review an idea popped in my head about the other Vikings and how they think of it all and what Toothless and Hiccup would do when the baby(ies?) comeand all that jazz.**

**Also: I made a DeviantArt account! I like to doodle and draw sketches things of how my story is going to be and who's in it and what's going to happen so I though since I have a few I should post stuff, I also did a drawing of want Toothless' and Hiccup's kid would look like with Toothless (The cute lil' shit if I say so myself) so go check it out please! I'm stuck for a name so leave any suggest as a review, PM or comment, also any ideas or opinions would be great ^u^**

**The link for my account is one my profile so feel free!**

**Lastly: I'm going to England in a week and will be gone for a while so I'll probably post a chapter or two the whole trip and be a bit late with updates**

**I need to go now, I'm dying my hair and the smell is so strong my eyes are watering and I can't breath right soooo**

**~LMDR loves you all! *Kisses***


End file.
